Vulkan
Vulkan is the Primarch of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter. When the Primarchs were separated from the Emperor, one of the children ended up on the world of Nocturne. The baby was found by a blacksmith named N'bel, who, recognizing the child as one prophesised as a savior, named him Vulkan. Like all the Primarchs, Vulkan grew very quickly, reaching adulthood (and bigger than any man on Nocturne) by the age of three. He was also highly intelligent, able to vastly improve the already considerable metalworking skills of the smiths of Nocturne. When Vulkan was four, his town was attacked by the Dark Eldar. The people of his hometown hid, as they usually did when the decadent aliens came raiding, but Vulkan refused to hide. Armed with only a pair of blacksmith's hammers, he roused the people from hiding and drove back the assault, singlehandedly slaying a hundred Eldar. As word of the battle spread, the headsmen of the seven most important settlements on the planet came to pay homage to him, swearing to forevermore crush their foes rather than hiding from them. The Outlander Jubilant at their victory, the people held a great celebration, involving tests of strength and craftsmanship. During the opening ceremonies, a stranger appeared. His skin was pale, compared to the dark complexion of the people of Nocturne, and his clothes were very strange. The stranger claimed that he could best any man at the competitions, causing many people to laugh at the seemingly inadvertent comparison to the superhuman Vulkan. Vulkan accepted the challenge, and the stranger waged that whoever lost would swear his eternal loyalty and obedience to the victor. For eight days, the stranger matched Vulkan in several events, with neither able to beat the other by more than a slight difference (for example, an anvil-lifting contest was declared a draw after both men held theirs up for half a day with no signs of stopping). The Final Contest Finally, it came down to the final contest: Salamander Slaying. Both men had a day and a half to forge a weapon, then go out and slay the largest Salamander they could find. Vulkan and the stranger worked all day at their forges, neither pausing to rest. As the day drew to a close, they emerged. Vulkan with a huge hammer, and the stranger with a keen-edged sword. They both climbed to the summit of Mount Deathfire, a massive volcano said to be the home of the largest firedrakes on the planet. Vulkan found his prey first, smashing its head off with a single blow from his hammer. As he carried the carcass back, the volcano erupted. Vulkan was nearly thrown off a cliff, but managed to grab onto the edge with one hand, stubbournly grasping the tail of his prize with the other. Vulkan held on for several hours, but his hold finally began to slip. It was at that time the stranger reappeared, carrying a salamander larger than his own. The stranger quickly threw his carcass into the lava flow, using it as a bridge to cross over and save Vulkan. Vulkan was declared the winner when they returned home, but Vulkan silenced the crowd. He knelt before the stranger, stating that any man who valued life over pride was worthy of his service. The stranger revealed himself to be the Emperor, and it was declared that Nocturne would be the homeworld of the Salamanders legion, with Vulkan at his rightful place as Primarch and ruler of the planet. Salamanders The emperor gave Vulkan legion XVIII which Vulkan named the Salamanders in Honor of the contest linked him with his father.The salamanders preformed there duty to emperor with great pride and loyalty during the great crusade. Isstvan V Vulkan was one of the Three primarchs that were caught in Horus trap along with Ferrus Manus Primarch of the Iron hand legion and Corax Primach of the Raven guard at first it was thought only the emperor's children and the sons of horus were the only traitors.During the battle it was proven to be a diffrent case for when the salamnders and raven guard as well the iron hand went to greet the World Bearers,Alpha Legion,Iron warrios and the Night lord they greeted with death as the these legions opend fired kiling many of the Loyalists in a hail of bolter fire.Vulkan was last seen fighting with elite guard along with corax and what little remained fo the iron hands raven guard and slamanders in a desprate attempt to find away out. Last days Vulkan and salmnders could not follow the codex astartes unlike the space wolves that wanted to keep there legion.Vulkan did not have enough troops to meet codex that Roboute Guilliman the primarch of the Ultra marines wanted shortly afhter Vulakn left the salamadefs like Leman russ did to his legion vowing to return in the slamders darkest hour. Category:V Category:Primarchs Category:Characters